


Way Down in New Orleans

by killemwithfluff



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fix-It of Sorts, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Smut, World War II, weird timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killemwithfluff/pseuds/killemwithfluff
Summary: Snafu left Eugene on the train.  Eugene tried to contact him, but never heard anything back, and finally gave up. Snafu is okay with Sledge moving on, because in his heart, he knew that they didn't belong together. Snafu didn't deserve him. Snafu slowly starts to go out to the UpStairs Lounge.





	Way Down in New Orleans

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction! It's this weird timeline. I heard about the UpStairs Lounge and the fire that happened there in June 1973. The bar was in New Orleans and of course I thought of Snafu. I know this is kind of weird timeline because it takes place shortly after the war, but the fire didn't happen until June of 73. I hope you guys like it!

_Dear Snaf,_

_Made it to Mobile. My mama’s got family in Louisiana, so I asked if they could find me an address for you. They offered your phone number too, but I figured that might be a little much._

_I hope everything is going well for you._

_Maybe we’ll see each other again soon. I miss you._

_Always yours,_

_Sledgehammer_

_Snafu,_

_Mama thinks I need to get back into something. Work, school, something. I just can’t do either of those right now. I’m still trying to remember that I can fall asleep without worrying about waking up with a gun in my face. I don’t like being awake. I can’t sleep. What the hell can I do about work or school? Sit there and pretend that I don’t see dead Japs everywhere? Be sitting in a lecture on biology and suddenly I hear shots? See flashes of bombs going off?_

_Sorry, I didn’t mean to start talking about that. I just needed to say it (write it) to somebody that understands. You were the first person that came to mind._

_Hope everything is going well for you. Please write me back._

_Sincerely,_

_Sledge_

_P.S.- You’re always the first one to come to mind…_

_Merrill,_

_Merry Christmas. And a Happy New Year._

_I guess I’ll leave you alone now. I hope it’s all going well. I truly do._

_Eugene_

Snafu stared at the letter in his hand. He’d finally done it. He’d finally gotten Eugene Sledge to cut him out. It took nearly a year of heartbreakingly ignoring Gene’s letters, but it worked. At least for now. He’d thought that it would take longer, but maybe Sledge was finally coming to his senses. Realized that ol’ Merrill Shelton wasn’t worth it. Never was. Never would be. Good for Sledge. 

**_A FEW MONTHS LATER_ **

Snafu pulled his shirt on and buttoned it up. He glanced outside, just to make sure that it was dark enough that most people wouldn’t see him. He’d never done anything like this before. He’d heard whisperings about this bar and just wanted to try it. Worst case, he had a bad time. He knew he could get away from the cops, and it wasn’t like his boss would fire him even if he DID get caught (one too many whiskeys one night had brought THAT out of him), so why not give it a shot? 

Snafu walked up the stairs and looked around. He saw people that were…happy. He’d never been to a place like this. They were all laughing and chatting and drinking like they didn’t have a care in the world. Snafu had never known that this place was so…lively. He’d heard of other…bars like this one, but he’d never actually gone into them. He’d heard that they were secretive, underground, dark, but here? Everything was lively, light, out. 

Snafu sat down at the bar and the bartender walked over with a warm smile. 

“Hi, what can I get ya?”

“Jack, neat, thanks,” Snafu replied. He was trying to get his bearings a little bit. He was still trying to figure out if he thought he belonged here. 

“Ya can relax,” Snafu’s eyes snapped to the bartender. “Everything’s okay here.” He slid Snafu his drink. 

Snafu pulled his wallet out of his pocket and the bartender waved him off. 

“First one’s free.”

Snafu opened his mouth to argue, but the bartender waved him off again. 

“Fine, consider it a thank ya for your service.”

“How’d ya know I served?”

The bartender shrugged. 

“All o’ y’all got a look in ya eyes. Like the shit ya seen’s always up here,” the bartender tapped his temple. 

Snafu only responded by draining his whiskey. The bartender poured him another one. 

“You need anythin’, holla,” The bartender walked over to the other side of the bar to other patrons. 

Snafu watched them and then felt a new presence next to him. He stiffened for a moment. 

“At ease, soldier,” the man chuckled low in his throat. 

Snafu looked him up and down. He was decently attractive. He had sandy blonde hair, dark eyes, round face. He was all wrong. 

“Do I got a sign ‘round my neck or somethin’? E’erbody seems to know,” Snafu took a sip of his whiskey. 

“Ya just got a look. Haunted.” 

Snafu hummed and took another drink. 

“Where’d ya serve?”

“The islands.”

The man clinked their glasses together. 

“France. D-Day,” the man took a drink from his own glass. 

Snafu let out a low whistle. 

“That right? Sounds like we both had a hell o’ a time.”

“Hell is right,” the man gave Snafu a tight-lipped smile. Now Snafu saw it. That look of wanting to look over your shoulder. Wanting to take in your surroundings to make sure it was safe. It was barely there, but it was there. “So, who was he?” 

Snafu choked on his drink. 

“Whatch’a mean?” Snafu tried to cover by clearing his throat. 

“Oh, don’t do that. We been honest so far.”

“Don’t even know y’ur name. Why I gotta tell ya anythin’?” 

“Good point,” The man held out his hand. “I’m John.” 

Snafu took and shook his hand. 

“Snafu.”

The man, John, lifted an eyebrow. 

“Snafu, huh?” 

“Had the nickname a long time. Can barely ‘member my real name,” Snafu said with a shrug. He just didn’t want to give this guy his real name. It felt too intimate, and if there was one thing Merrill Shelton didn’t do, it was intimacy. 

“Alright, I know who you are, now will you tell me who he was?” 

Snafu took another drink of his whiskey. 

“Get me a few more of these, and maybe I will.” 

John smiled. 

Two hours of reminiscing about the way New Orleans used to be, their war stories, and two and a half whiskeys later, John asked Snafu again. 

“So, what was his name?”

_“Hey Sledge! Eugene Sledge!” Snafu called out, not too loud, but loud enough. “Whatch’a doin’ out here?” Snafu asked. He’d seen the newer recruit sneak off. When he didn’t come back after a few minutes, Snafu decided to check on him._

_There was a large sniff from the bent over mass that Snafu prayed to any God that actually gave a shit it was Eugene._

_“Taking a leak. Why do you care, Snaf?” The voice in the dark was thick, as if he’d just stopped crying._

_“Sledge?” Snafu stepped closer, wanting to comfort him._

_“What, Snafu?” Eugene snapped up his head and met Snafu’s eyes._

_Snafu saw anger on his face, but nothing but pain in his eyes. Snafu could also see tear tracks. He walked over and sat next to Eugene._

_They just sat next to each other for a few quiet moments._

_“Wish I could tell ya it gets easier,” Snafu kept his voice quiet, looking down at his feet. “Hell, I wish I could tell ya anythin’ that would help, but I can’t think o’ nothin’. And if I could think o’ somethin’ to say, we both would know it was bullshit. Ya don’t seem like the kind for bullshit, Sledge,” Snafu pulled the pack of cigarettes out and lit one up._

_Eugene didn’t say anything, but he wiped his eyes._

_Snafu held the cigarette out to Eugene and, reluctantly, Eugene took it and took a drag. Snafu watched as the smoke curled around Eugene’s mouth as he exhaled. Snafu subconsciously licked his lips._

_“Keep that one, Sledge,” Snafu quickly pulled himself up. “I got more,” he pulled another from the pack and lit it up. “Come back over when ya can. I wanna keep an eye on ya.”_

John took out his wallet and handed Snafu a picture of a man in an Army uniform. It was black and white, but Snafu could make out light eyes and dark slicked back hair under his hat. 

“That was Gerry. He was um…” Snafu saw John tear up. “He was killed by a Kraut sniper. He was actually from here. Talked about it with such love I had to come and…now here I am.” 

Snafu handed the picture back to John. 

“Sorry ‘bout that.”

“Sorry ‘bout your Sledge,” John drained his drink and motioned to the bartender for another. “What happened?”

Snafu hesitated but figured he shouldn’t lie to his new…well, friend wasn’t the right word, but they were more than strangers. 

“He ain’t dead. He’s in ‘Bama. Pro’lly found himself a nice girl, settled down by now.” 

“You mean you don’t know?”

Snafu shook his head. 

“Why the hell not?”

Snafu swirled the last of his whiskey around his glass, he didn’t want to answer that. 

“Alright, don’t tell me, but if Gerry were still around, I’d…”

Snafu finished his whiskey and pulled out his wallet. He threw down some money, not listening to the last of John’s sentence. 

“John, I ‘preciated this talk, but I should really get home.” 

John gave Snafu a sad, disbelieving look. 

“Alright, well, hopefully I’ll see you around.” 

Snafu just gave him a nod and waved when the bartender shouted a farewell. Snafu had enjoyed himself. Something he wasn’t sure he would. He peaked his head out and knew that the only people on the street were too drunk to notice him. How long had he been there? 

Snafu looked up at the mostly clear sky and sighed. He needed to get home and sleep off the whiskey before he made a dumb decision. Snafu cursed not being able to see many stars. 

_“What’s that one?” Snafu pointed up at the sky. He hated to admit it but being here and seeing those stars made him realize maybe he isn’t totally alone in the universe. Maybe all this shit they were doing wasn’t worth it. Fuck, he knew that already. Looking at stars didn’t change that._

_“I think Orion,” Eugene’s voice came from next to Snafu. The two of them were lying on the ground, just outside of camp. They were far enough away that they couldn’t hear exactly what everybody was talking about, but they could hear them talking._

_Snafu snorted._

_“You don’t know shit, Sledge.”_

_Eugene chuckled._

_“Yeah, you’re right,” Eugene sighed. “We should probably head back.”_

_Snafu hummed, but didn’t move to go back to camp. He could feel the back of his hand touching the back of Eugene’s. It took all his might not to take it or intertwine their fingers._

_“Hey Snaf?” Eugene’s voice was quiet, almost like he didn’t want Snafu to hear._

_Snafu looked aver and was met by a pair of hazel eyes. Neither of them said anything, but Snafu felt like they were getting closer._

_“Hey, Shelton!” A voice called. Snafu felt Eugene scoot back. “We’re startin’ a poker game!”_

_Snafu stared at Eugene, hoping to capture the moment again, but Eugene sat up._

_“You should go. I’ll keep watch.”_

_“Ya sure. Sledgehamma? I can stay.”_

_“Nah, I got this. You go have fun. Win us some playin’ money,” Eugene gave Snafu a small nudge with his elbow before sitting up._

_“Ya sure?”_

_Eugene turned to look at him and gave him a sweet smile._

_“Yeah, go on, get outta here.”_

“You’re back,” the bartender from the other day smiled warmly again. The bar was less crowded this time. Actually, there were only two other people in the bar. 

“Well, ya make a fine drink,” Snafu gave the man a lazy smile. 

The bartender laughed and grabbed the bottle of Jack. He poured Snafu a glass and slid it to him. 

Snafu raised it to the bartender and took a sip.

“Correction, a damn fine drink.” 

The two started a conversation about the things that had changed since Snafu came home. 

“I mean, we definitely got mo’ money now. I don’t, but I hear it’s gotten much better.”

“That’s true.”

Then Snafu was talking about his childhood. He wasn’t sure how many whiskeys he’d had or why he’d started talking about it, but it was easy. Maybe it was the bartender just letting him talk. Maybe it was the whiskey that he was drinking to chase away a pair of hazel eyes he still saw at night. Maybe it was the sweet way the bartender was looking at him. 

“…fightin’. I mean, how many times ya gotta kick a man’s ass ‘fore he ‘members ya can fight?” 

The bartender laughed. 

“I think I like you,” the bartender smiled. 

Snafu chuckled. 

“Well thank you, but jus’ wait.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Mos’ people don’t like me after ‘while,” Snafu took another drink. “Hell, most people don’t like me at all,” Snafu gave a shrug as if it didn’t bother him. 

“Oh I doubt that. There must’ve been some people that liked you at some point,” the bartender (or Marcus, as Snafu had been told) leaned on the bar with his arms held out so he was closer to Snafu. 

Snafu saw Marcus’ eyes flicker down to his lips for a moment before their light eyes met again. 

“What time ya off, boo?” 

_“Sledgehamma?” Snafu called from across the tent._

_Eugene sighed and looked up from his book. Snafu saw the annoyed look in his eyes, but Snafu was bored and in a mood._

_“What is it, Snaf?”_

_“Whatch’a readin’?”_

_“A book. You never seen one before?”_

_Apparently, Eugene was in a mood too._

_“Oooh,” Snafu sat up on his cot. “Feisty today, boo?”_

_Eugene rolled his eyes and looked back to his book._

_Snafu grinned. Wrong move, Sledge._

_Snafu stood up and walked over so he was standing above Eugene. Snafu saw Eugene swallow and watched his Adam’s apple bob for a moment. Snafu stroked Eugene’s cheek with one finger before leaning down and whispering in his ear._

_“Aw now where’d that fire go? Not so strong now that I ain’t ‘cross the tent, huh?” Snafu made sure to whisper as low as he could and that most of his hot breath made contact with Eugene’s already sweat-slicked skin._

_That got him. Eugene set his book down and stood up, looking in Snafu’s eyes. They were so close Snafu almost had to look cross-eyed to see Eugene’s face._

_“What was that, Snaf?” Eugene’s voice was low, nearly growling._

_Snafu shivered. It was his turn to swallow._

_“That’s what I thought,” Eugene smirked and that pushed Snafu over. At this point, he didn’t care if there was anybody else around. He grabbed Eugene by his dirty gray tank top and crushed their lips together._

_It took a moment but eventually, Eugene wrapped his fingers into Snafu’s overgrown curls and pulled him closer. Snafu swiped his tongue along Eugene’s bottom lip and Eugene opened his mouth to give Snafu access. They’re tongues met and Snafu moaned back in his throat._

_Eugene quickly pushed Snafu away._

_“Snafu, we can’t,” Eugene’s eyes darted around the tent, panicked._

_Snafu felt his heart break. He thought that they’d both felt…_

_“Not here. Tonight, when we’re done with watch we’ll…take a little time away from everybody.”_

_Snafu was sure that the smile on his face was the widest it had been since he came to this godforsaken shithole._

_“Imma hold ya to that, Sledgehamma.”_

**_ONE MONTH LATER_ **

Snafu watched as Marcus got dressed. 

“Ya know, we got this church at the bar,” Marcus zipped his jeans up. “Ya should come on Sunday. Then we sing around the piano and drink. Ya can meet some more people.” 

Snafu snorted and lit up a cigarette. 

“Last I heard, God don’t like queers like us. Especially ‘round here,” Snafu took a drag. 

Marcus walked over and plucked the cigarette out of Snafu’s hand and took his own drag. 

“Ya should come,” Marcus said as he exhaled. 

Snafu smirked. 

“Oh, but I already did, darlin’.” 

Marcus swatted at him but gave him a soft smile. 

“I mean it. Ya should. The pastors are nice and kind and they just…know how to talk to us. Reverend Larson really cares.”

Snafu just hummed and took back the cigarette. 

“Just…think ‘bout it?” 

“Sure, boo, I’ll think ‘bout it.” 

Marcus pressed a kiss to Snafu’s cheek. 

“I’ll see you around,” Marcus told Snafu and then let himself out. 

Snafu wasn’t sad to see him go. Marcus was nice, and maybe if Snafu hadn’t met a certain hazel eyed, copper haired kid from Mobile, they could’ve had something other than just a night here and there. They both knew what it was. Marcus wasn’t really looking for anything and neither was Snafu. Either of them could call it off at anytime and it wouldn’t break anybody’s heart. 

Speaking of breaking hearts…

Snafu waited until he was sure Marcus had left before walking out to the kitchen. He poured himself a drink (and brought the bottle) and then went back into his bedroom. He pulled the box out from under his bed. He opened it and stared at it for a few moments before pulling out the contents. 

A few hours later, Snafu fell asleep with an almost totally empty bottle of bourbon, surrounded by Eugene’s letters. 

“Snafu!” Marcus beamed two Sundays later. 

Snafu looked around, his hands in his pockets. He’d never been in this part of the lounge. It looked more like the church his mother used to drag him to when he was younger. 

Marcus walked over and took his hand, leading him more into the group. 

“I can’t believe you actually decided to come. Wait until you meet the pastor,” Marcus started babbling and introducing Snafu to everybody he could. Snafu didn’t remember any of them, but he smiled and shook hands politely. Some he did actually know (like John) and a couple others he recognized, but couldn’t remember their names.

“Got you a new one there, Marcus?” 

Marcus laughed. 

“Nah, Snafu and I just enjoy each other’s company.” 

“Alright everybody!” A man at the front of the room clapped his hands. “I think we’ll get started now.” 

Snafu and Marcus sat next to each other and Snafu was transfixed. The pastor talked about God loving them just because they were being themselves. The way that God had created them. Nothing about being sinners or damned. Nothing about…

_“Eugene?” Snafu whispered. He didn’t want to wake Eugene up if he was sleeping. He was facing Eugene on his own cot, but Eugene was lying on his back. Snafu couldn’t tell if his eyes were open._

_“Yeah, Snafu?”_

_Snafu hesitated. He glanced around to make sure nobody else was awake._

_“Y…ya still believe in God, right?”_

_Eugene didn’t say anything for a moment. Then he sighed._

_“Honestly? I don’t know anymore. It’s hard after all the shit we seen. And…” Eugene reached out for Snafu’s hand and intertwined their fingers in the dark without the fear of being seen. “They say this is wrong,” Eugene’s voice dropped even quieter. Snafu had to lean closer to hear better. “They say that loving somebody is wrong and it…it just can’t be.”_

_Snafu started tracing shapes with his thumb on Eugene’s hand. He didn’t miss the word “loving”._

_“Maybe everybody’s wrong,” Snafu took over the conversation once he realized that Eugene wasn’t going to keep talking._

_“What do you mean, Mer?”_

_“Maybe ain’t nothin’ up there. Or down there fo’ that matta. Maybe jus’ us spinnin’ on this big ol’ ball. We do our best but, in the end, maybe we jus’ here, survivin’.”_

_“Maybe when we leave here, we can get back to a normal life. Maybe we can start going to church again and I can give you a better answer.”_

_“We?” Snafu couldn’t help but smile at that._

_Eugene turned his head so that he was looking at Snafu._

_“Yeah, Mer, we.”_

Next Sunday, Snafu was sitting listening again. He wasn’t sure what exactly he was doing. He’d never really been one for church. His mother used to drag him every Sunday in his best clothes. This was different. They were all talking. It was more of a conversation. People would stand up and talk sometimes. It was nice. 

Marcus wasn’t sitting with him. Snafu was sitting next to a man that he’d talk to at the bar a couple times. Good guy. Some kind of accountant that talks about things above Snafu’s head.

After the service, they all gathered around the piano and sang. Snafu wasn’t a huge fan of that, but he felt like he should stay until it’s done. 

“You gonna come next Sunday?” Marcus asked after the songs had died down (not totally, but enough). 

“Yeah, I think so.” 

“I think one o’ these days we’ll actually get you to sing along,” John laughed. 

“Hey! I sing!” 

“You move your lips,” Marcus laughed. “That ain’t the same as singin’.” 

“Oh fuck both y’all.” 

Marcus leaned against the bar and whispered into Snafu’s ear.

_“Come find me when your shift is over,” Eugene muttered in Snafu’s ear. Fast and low so that nobody else would hear._

_Snafu smiled and nodded once, letting Eugene know that he’d heard him. He settled into the foxhole and watched Eugene walk off._

_A few hours later somebody relieved Snafu and he walked into the tent. It was either empty or sleeping and Snafu walked over to Eugene’s cot._

_“Wake up, Sledgehamma. My shift’s over.”_

_“Not sleeping,” Eugene laughed. “Come with me,” Eugene quickly stood up and grabbed Snafu’s hand._

_The two went as far away as they could without causing suspicions. They laid down and Snafu cupped Eugene’s face in his hands. Eugene placed his hands on Snafu’s wrists and touched their foreheads together._

_“Shuga, we ain’t got long.”_

_“I know,” Eugene whispered and kissed Snafu’s chin._

_“Ya missed.”_

_“Oh I did?” Eugene kissed Snafu’s cheek._

_Snafu wished they had time for this. Time to just lie in each other’s arms and press lazy kisses to wherever they could reach. But since when did Merrill Shelton get what he wanted?_

_“I just told ya shuga, we ain’t got…”_

_With that, Eugene kissed Snafu, hard. It was mostly tongues and teeth and passion. They never did the slow kisses. The ones that were full of love and slow and proper. Who had time for that in a war?_

_Snafu kissed down Eugene’s neck and gave it a bite._

_“Ah! Mer, don’t…”_

_Snafu pulled away and looked at Eugene._

_“What? Mark ya up? Make it so the whole world can see that ya belong to someone?” Snafu placed his lips right next to Eugene’s ear. “That ya belong to me?” Snafu growled._

_Snafu felt Eugene shiver and pulled Snafu back into a kiss._

“Marcus, now don’t tell nobody,” John winked threw his arm around Richard’s shoulder. “But I think I heard Snafu here singing along today.”

Snafu laughed and took a sip of his whiskey. 

“That right?” Marcus laughed with them. 

“Ya know, Snafu, I think it’s safe to say we’re all friends now, right?” John asked. 

“Yeah, I’d pro’lly agree.” 

“Why don’t you tell us your real name?” 

Snafu thought about it while taking a drink of his whiskey. 

“How about my last name and then I’ll give y’all my first name next week?” 

The three of them looked around as if trying to decide if that would work for them. 

Snafu shrugged. 

“Or, y’all can just never know nothin’.” 

“Alright, alright,” John laughed. 

Snafu finished his whiskey and gave them all a smile. 

_“Merrill Shelton?” Eugene asked as they walked._

_“Yup.”_

_“Now I know why you go by Snafu,” Eugene gave him a playful shove._

_“Hey now, Sledgehamma, ain’t nobody asked for your damned opinion,” Snafu fired back._

_The two shared a smile._

_“Whenever you two are done smirking at each other…”_

“Shelton, you comin’ to church tomorrow, right?” Marcus gave Snafu a big smile. 

Two weeks ago, Snafu had told everybody his last name but was still holding out on his first name. it still felt too intimate with these people. Even Marcus didn’t know it (well, maybe he did, but he didn’t tell anybody and never said it). 

Snafu shook his head at Marcus. “Can’t, boo. I got dinner at my boss’ house.” 

Marcus stuck his bottom lip out. 

“Well, next week then.” 

“Course, darlin’.” 

“You busy on Tuesday night?”

Snafu gave Marcus a half smile. 

“No. Whatch’a got in mind, boo?”

“Well,” Marcus was pulled away to make a drink, making Snafu’s heart speed up for a moment. This was it. Marcus was going to figure out that Merrill Shelton wasn’t somebody he wanted around. Jut like everybody else in his life. Just like Eugene He came back and smiled at Snafu. “Where was I?”

“Askin’ me if I was busy Tuesday.” 

“I was thinkin’, maybe you and I could go on a date. A proper date.” 

_“And when we get back,” Eugene whispered in the semi dark, stroking Snafu’s hand with his thumb. They were laying in the tent. It was too hot for anything other than handholding. They were hiding in the back of the tent and weren’t facing each other so that maybe if someone walked in they could pretend they were sleeping. “We could maybe get a place together. Go out. Spend everyday together.”_

_Snafu snorted._

_“Where, cher? Ya gonna come wit me to Louisiana? Getcha outta ‘Bama?”_

_“Do you want me to?”_

_Snafu heard the challenge in Eugene’s voice. Snafu figured he could offer it, but what would happen when Eugene figured out that Snafu wasn’t worth anything? What about when somebody better came along? It didn’t take much to find better than Snafu, especially for an amazing person like Eugene. He was smart, cute, actually had a heart, and cared about things. He was only with Snafu because they were both here. Both going through this total fucking hell together and it was nice to have somebody there during that and understood._

_Snafu looked over at Eugene and Eugene was looking back. The early morning sun was filtering through a hole near the top of the tent and was hitting Eugene’s hair and making it a shiny copper color. It made Snafu smile despite himself. He could get used to seeing this back home. He untangled their hands and stroked Eugene’s cheek with one of his fingers._

_“Shuga, we’ll do whateva ya want if we make it outta here.”_

_The smile on Eugene’s face nearly made the lie worth it._

“Snafu!” A voice boomed through the garage. 

Snafu looked up from the engine he was looking at. 

“Boss man?”

Snafu watched the tall, lanky man walk up to him. Mr. James was a good man. He’d been nice enough to give Snafu a job with little actual experience. He’d seen Snafu as a man that needed something stable and helped as much as he could. His wife always sent some extra leftovers with Mr. James that Snafu could have. 

“Ginny wants to make sure you’ll be coming on Sunday.”

“’Course, sir. Can’t wait for some good home cookin’.” 

Mr. James gave him a huge smile. 

“Good. We’ll see you then.”

“Snafu, darlin’, eat some more. You’re skin-n-bones!” Mrs. James piled more mashed potatoes on Snafu’s plate. 

“Aw, Mrs. James, ya spoil me,” Snafu smiled up at her. 

She laughed and swatted at the air in front of him. 

“Oh hush and eat up now.” 

“Ginny, darlin’, take a seat and eat. Snafu and I can serve ourselves.” 

“Ya know I love takin’ care of you boys.”

Snafu gave them a smile. He’d actually felt nearly normal with them. She took better care of him now than his mother did when he was younger. Granted, his mama had no money. Basically none. Just enough to keep them fed and in a home (most of the time). 

“So, Snafu, anymore news about that boy you’re sweet on’?”

“Ain’t sweet on nobody, Mrs. James.” 

Mrs. James tutted. 

“Dontchu lie to me! Ya think this one,” she gestured to Mr. James. “Don’t talk to me when he comes home?” 

Snafu looked at Mr. James, who just shrugged and took a bite of his roast. Snafu suddenly felt a blush creep up his cheeks as Mrs. James finally sat down. 

The three of them continued dinner and talking. It was nice since they hadn’t caught up recently since Snafu had been going to the Upstairs Lounge so frequently. 

Snafu walked home that night, not sure when his life had changed so much. He’d been so lost when he first came back to the states. His family either didn’t want to talk to him or was dead. His friends were gone. He only got the house because the landlord was a friend of his mother’s before she passed. He only got the job because he passed the garage and saw a help wanted sign and Mr. James took pity on him. Now, he felt…well, happy wasn’t the right word because when he was alone, especially at night, he either wanted a drink or was drinking. He at least had a group of people he could talk to. Friends maybe wasn’t the word, but it was close. 

He had a date Tuesday. Snafu was planning on telling Marcus no. Telling him that he (Snafu) wasn’t a person that deserved to be in a relationship with anyone. He killed people. Watched people die, did nothing to help. He was haunted and broken and didn’t deserve to be fixed. He didn’t deserve to be loved. 

But, he told Marcus he would go out with him. Dinner, maybe a jazz club, drinks were a definite. 

Snafu walked into his home and grabbed the bottle of whiskey. He took a long pull and sighed. It was late, and Snafu needed to get to sleep. He took the whiskey bottle with him to the bedroom and sat on his bed for a moment. He reached under the bed with the box again. He picked up one of the letters. 

_Snaf,_

_Please write me back. I miss you. I miss us. I don’t want to lose you too. We lost enough over there._

_Yours,_

_Sledge_

Snafu felt tears come to his eyes. He’d pushed away the only person who’d loved him. The only person that had tried to be there for him in God knew how long. 

Snafu hoped that Eugene was happy. He hoped that Eugene had found a good woman. Settled down. Maybe gotten her pregnant by now. He’d make a great father, Snafu smiled at that thought. 

**A little copper, curly-haired boy running around, getting chased by Gene. Gene grabbed him and the little boy giggled loudly.**

**“I thought Papa said it was time for dinner!” Eugene laughed and brought the boy inside a house.**

**Snafu smiled from the stove, stirring a pot of gumbo.**

**“Papa! Daddy caught me!”**

**Snafu walked over and took the boy from Eugene’s arms.**

**“Well then ya gotta get fasta, don’tchya?”**

**THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.**

Snafu sat up and heard his empty whiskey bottle hit the ground. He glanced at his alarm clock on his nightstand. It was only a quarter after six. 

“SHELTON! YOU BETTER OPEN UP IF YOU’RE IN THERE!”

Snafu heard Mr. James’ voice, but had never heard it like that before. He shook that stupid fucking dream from his head. 

The pounding kept coming. 

Snafu grabbed his robe and quickly answered the door. 

Mr. James looked terrified and almost as if he had tears in his eyes. Snafu racked his brain, trying to remember what he’d said last night but before he could, Mr. James threw his arms around Snafu and pulled him into a hug. 

“Oh, thank God!” 

“Mr. James? E’erythin’ alrigh’?” Snafu said into Mr. James’ neck. 

“You haven’t heard?” Mr. James let Snafu pull back. 

“Heard what?” 

Mr. James’ face fell, and he looked at the floor. 

“You’re givin’ me a heart attack. What’s happenin’?” 

Mr. James reached down and picked up the paper that was lying by the door. He held it out to Snafu, still not looking at him. 

Snafu took the paper and read the headline:

_ 29 KILLED IN QUARTER BLAZE _

Snafu scanned the paper and his heart stopped when he read “The UpStairs Lounge”. He looked up at Mr. James. 

“Ginny and I thought that maybe after dinner,” Mr. James did have tears in his eyes and couldn’t finish the sentence. 

“No, no, I…I just came home,” Snafu’s voice came out so quiet he wasn’t even sure if he had actually spoken.

Suddenly, breaking the silence was a phone ringing. It made Snafu’s fight/flight sense kick in. He dropped the paper and took off running. 

“Snafu!” Mr. James called after him, but Snafu didn’t care. He was running away, just like he always did. Things got too real and Merrill Shelton took off. The last time he’d faced something real was the fucking war, so Snafu thought he had every right to run. 

_“’m tired, Mer.” Eugene muttered. They were sitting next to each other, making sure their thighs were touching, the only touching that they were allowing themselves at the moment since they were surrounded by people._

_They were on their train. They were finally on their way home from the hell they’d been living in for years. Snafu and Eugene had finally decided that they’d get a place in Louisiana together (“Betta than some small town I don’t know nobody in, Sledge”). They would tell Eugene’s folks that he needed something new. He needed to get out of Mobile and he’d be staying with a friend (“Friend, huh?” “Shut up, Snaf”)._

_Snafu looked around, nobody was paying attention and the car was dark so Snafu placed a quick kiss to Eugene’s temple. If anybody had looked it would just look like Snafu leaned over to look out the window._

_“Get some sleep, cher.”_

_“You’ll wake me up when we get to New Orleans?”_

_“’Course.”_

_Eugene got comfortable leaning against the window and fell asleep. Snafu watched him and loved seeing the calm on his face. He looked so peaceful. A peace that if anybody deserved, it was Eugene._

_Eugene deserved the whole fucking world. He deserved to be happy and go to school and find a nice girl and…. What the hell was Snafu thinking? He didn’t deserve Eugene. Merrill Shelton didn’t deserve anything. How the hell he even made it home was beyond him. He could’ve died and nobody back home would’ve cared. Hell, would anybody care now? If he were to walk off the train and die, would anybody notice or care?_

_Maybe Eugene? Snafu glanced at him. Nah, maybe not even him. What the fuck had he been thinking? He didn’t deserve the likes of Eugene Sledge. Plus, they’d only been thrown together because of their shitty circumstances. If they’d met in Mobile or New Orleans, Eugene wouldn’t give Snafu the time of day and Snafu wouldn’t have blamed him._

_Snafu wasn’t going to force his presence on anybody that didn’t want him. And trust him, outside the war, it wouldn’t take Eugene more than a week to get sick of Snafu. By then, he’d be stuck in Mobile with nobody. At least he knew his way around New Orleans. Too many nights spent on those streets…_

_“Nearly to New Orleans!” Shouted one of the train conductors._

_Eugene shivered slightly but didn’t budge more than that._

_Snafu looked at Eugene for a long moment and made his decision._

Mr. James had given Snafu as much time off as he wanted. 

John had stopped by on Monday. 

“H…has anybody heard from…?”

John’s face dropped. 

“Marcus was right by the piano, he’s…gone, Snafu,” John’s voice broke. 

Snafu sunk to the couch and buried his face in his hands. This was punishment. Losing his family and friends due to something or the other, the war, Eugene, now this, all were punishments for his sins. Just when Snafu thought he’d paid for them all…

Snafu felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Memorial services are getting planned,” John muttered. 

Snafu just shook his head. “Can’t. Just…can’t,” Snafu felt tears come to his eyes and quickly wiped his eyes. 

“Don’t blame you at all,” John just patted Snafu’s shoulder and Snafu could hear the tears in his voice as well. “Maybe I’ll see ya ‘round, kid.” 

Snafu just nodded, and John let himself out. Snafu figured that would be the last time he saw John, standing in his doorway, giving him a pitiful look before leaving Snafu alone with his thoughts and tears. 

Snafu had lost more because he didn’t deserve anything. That was the conclusion he had come to on Tuesday after his whiskey had worn off from Monday and he could somewhat think properly (at least until he walked down to the corner store and bought more). He hadn’t deserved the happiness that he had gotten within his fingertips and whichever god had decided to punish him wasn’t going to let him forget it. 

Snafu twisted the cap off his whiskey bottle and somebody banged on the door. Almost like they were going to come through the door if he didn’t open it. 

“SNAFU! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!” Snafu’s blood ran cold. He’d know that voice anywhere. 

No. 

Snafu ran from the kitchen to open the door. He threw it back and stared. 

Eugene Sledge was standing on his front porch. Eyes wide and fearful. 

“G…Gene?” 

“You’re alive,” Eugene whispered. “You’re fucking alive,” tears came to the hazel eyes and Snafu couldn’t look away. 

Eugene grabbed Snafu by his ratty t-shirt and slammed their lips together. Snafu’s body immediately reacted. He kissed him back and wrapped his fingers in Sledge’s hair. Eugene pushed Snafu inside the house and kicked the door shut when they were inside. 

“Most people answer the fucking phone when they’re alive,” Eugene growled and kissed and bit down Snafu’s neck, marking him up. “Or return fucking letters.” 

Snafu moaned as Sledge’s tongue traced his pulse point and then dragged his teeth along it. 

“Thought ‘bout ya every day,” Snafu whispered as he started pulling on Eugene’s shirt, still not one hundred percent sure if this was actually happening (maybe all the whiskey hadn’t worn off). 

“Just not enough to write me a damn letter?” Eugene slipped Snafu’s shirt over his head and pushed him onto the couch. Rough. Like when they were both high on adrenaline and only had a few minutes to celebrate that they were in fact still alive after fighting Japs. “Make me feel like you forgot me? Like you didn’t love me anymore?” Eugene’s voice was still angry, but there was a sadness there too that broke Snafu’s heart. 

“Course I still love ya, Gene.” 

Eugene straddled Snafu’s hips and devoured Snafu’s mouth. 

“Christ, Snaf, I’ve missed you so much,” Eugene bit down and pulled on Snafu’s bottom lip. 

Snafu groaned again. 

“Missed ya too, cher,” Snafu barely got out the words before Eugene kissed him hard again. Snafu thought that his lips would be bruised along with his neck. 

The two pulled off their remaining clothing and Snafu sat up. 

“I got a bedroom, ya know.” 

“I figured,” Eugene rolled his hips on Snafu’s and Snafu made a whimpering sound that made Eugene smirk. 

“Aw, wassa matta, boo?” Eugene teased in his best impression of Snafu.

All Snafu could do was shake his head and whimper as Eugene nipped and licked at his jaw line. Eugene reached out between the two of them and slowly started stroking Snafu as he continued along his jaw and down his neck. 

“Merde,” Snafu muttered under his breath and closed his eyes. 

“Didn’t come all this way to not see your eyes, Snaf,” Eugene said, but used his thumb to swipe some precum and smear it down with increasing speed. 

Snafu threw his head back into the couch cushion and started mumbling French under his breath. Eugene flicked his wrist and picked up speed again. Snafu started to feel a familiar heat in his stomach. 

“FUCK! Gene! I ain’t…I…” Eugene captured Snafu’s lips and continued to stroke him. Snafu started to buck into Eugene’s hand. 

Eugene pulled away just enough to break the kiss and whispered, “Come for me, Merrill.” 

Hearing his first name from Eugene helped Snafu let his orgasm wash over and saw stars. Eugene stroked him through it as Snafu slowly came down. 

“You gonna open them pretty blues anytime soon?” Eugene whispered in Snafu’s ear. 

Snafu shook his head and chuckled, still breathless. 

“Why not?” Eugene ran his fingers lightly along Snafu’s thighs. Snafu was so sensitive that it basically made him jump out of his skin. 

Eugene laughed quietly. 

“Alright there, Mer?” Eugene ran his fingers along Snafu’s thigh again. Snafu jumped slightly again. 

“Ya goddamn know I ain’t,” Merrill finally opened his eyes and looked at Eugene still leaning over him. Snafu gave him one of his lazy smiles and stroked one of his cheeks with a finger. “We should go to the bedroom, Genie. It’d be lot easier fo’ me to take care o’ ya there.” 

“What are we waitin’ here for then?” 

“Over a year, Snaf,” Eugene drew on Snafu’s bare back sometime later. Eugene was leaning against the headboard and Snafu was laying on his stomach, staring blankly ahead. “I wrote to you for over a year. Why didn’t you write me back?”

Snafu stiffened. He knew the question was coming, but he still wasn’t prepared. 

“’Cause I don’t deserve ya, Gene. I don’t deserve nothin’. I fuck up everythin’ and everyone in my life. Ya don’t need to be ‘round for that. Ya shoulda found a good girl, married her, white picket fence, the whole thing. I can’t give ya none o’ that.” 

Eugene gave a watery bitter laugh. 

“You’re fucking kidding me.” 

Snafu clicked his tongue. 

“Such language, Sledgehamma. Ya been cussin’ up a storm since ya got here.” 

“Well, with you acting like a damn fool, what do you expect?” 

“I’m actin’ like a fool?” Snafu looked up at Eugene. “Ya the one tryin’ to break my door down at the crack o’ dawn, boo.” 

Eugene’s eyes followed his finger as it traced a couple scars on Snafu’s back. 

“I read about the fire in the Quarter. I remember you saying you loved the Quarter. Love being surrounded by people there. I was so scared I’d really lost you. I thought maybe you were in that bar.” 

Snafu focused on Eugene’s fingers on his body before taking a deep breath. As long as they were being honest… 

“I was s’possed to be.” 

Eugene’s fingers stopped and then he met Snafu’s eyes. 

“What?” 

Snafu hadn’t seen that look in Eugene’s eyes in a long time. There was fear and anger and tears. 

“I…I was a regula’ at that bar. I knew all o’ ‘em. All o’ ‘em that died. Good people, Sledge. Just like the war. Just like all those fuckin’ good people we lost on those damn islands.” Snafu felt tears come to his eyes and rolled onto his side away from Eugene. “I couldn’t do nothin’ to save ‘em. Couldn’t save anybody ova there, couldn’t save any o’ ‘em at the Lounge. None o’ ‘em.” Snafu felt the tears fall and decided to just let them fall. “I’m just a fuck up, Sledge. Where the fuck ya think my nickname came from? Don’t know why ya even came here. Why ya care somebody like me died in tha’ fire. Somebody tha’ can’t protect nobody.” 

“You saved me, Merrill.” Eugene’s voice was soft.

Snafu felt Eugene shift and then his hands on his waist. Eugene tucked is chin into the crook on Snafu’s neck. 

“You saved me more times than I could count. You protected me every chance you could,” Eugene took one of Snafu’s hands and started playing with their fingers. Snafu tried to pull his hands away, but Eugene held his hand tighter. “I mean it, Mer. I never would’ve made it through anything over there without you.” 

Snafu snorted. 

“I made ya scrub oil drums the first day we met.” 

Eugene chuckled, and Snafu felt the breath on his neck. 

“Yeah, you did,” was all Eugene said. He continued intertwining his fingers with Snafu’s in different ways. 

“Ya got a betta answa for God, yet?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I asked ya back on…the islands…’bout if ya still believed in God. Do ya?”

Eugene paused. 

“Yeah, I…I think so.”

“Then…tell me why I lived, Sledgehamma,” Merrill breathed out. “That’s two damn near misses I’ve had now and I don’t understand. Nearly all o’ ‘em were betta people than me. Way betta. So I jus’…I don’t understand, cher.” 

Eugene didn’t say anything for a moment. His hand stilled before he started stroking Snafu’s forearm. “I can’t tell you that, Mer,” Eugene mumbled into his neck. “I know the feeling though.” 

Snafu turned his head slightly, trying to look at Eugene. Eugene Sledge, the best person he’d ever met, felt like he should’ve died? No, that couldn’t be right.

“All those good people we lost? All those good people we killed? Hell, Snaf, I…I think about them every night. I picture them. I see them in my dreams…my nightmares. I…” Eugene paused and took a deep, shaky breath. “Almost every letter I wrote you was after a nightmare.” Eugene’s voice got so quiet that if his lips hadn’t been right by Snafu’s ear, he probably wouldn’t have heard it. “I saw you die countless times.” 

“Gene,” Snafu closed his eyes. He felt Eugene pull him closer so they were flush against each other. Almost as if proving to each other that they were still there. Still alive. 

Eugene pressed a kiss to Snafu’s jaw. He continued kissing down Snafu’s neck. 

“Eugene,” Snafu exhaled his name like a prayer. Eugene continued, and Snafu rolled over to face Eugene. 

“We’re alive, that’s what matters, Mer,” Eugene whispered against Snafu’s skin. 

Snafu didn’t say anything as Eugene continued kissing his face and neck. Eugene didn’t try to push anything. He just was pressing his lips to Snafu’s tanned skin. He whispered things against Snafu about how they’d made it, they’d found each other for a reason, how they’d found each other again for a reason. They had a chance to live and they should take it. 

It didn’t totally appease Snafu, but it helped a little. 

“Snaf, there’s no food here,” Eugene frowned at the mostly empty cupboard. 

Snafu lit up a cigarette from the couch. 

“Yeah, should pro’lly go to the groca.” 

“Well get dressed. We’ll get going.” 

Snafu hummed and stood up. “How long ya plannin’ on stayin’, Sledgehamma?” Snafu asked as he walked to his bedroom, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He was pretty sure he heard Eugene say “As long as you’ll have me.” 

“They’re havin’ ceremonies fo’ all ‘em that died in the fire,” Snafu whispered in the dark that night. He was carding his fingers through Eugene’s auburn locks. 

He’d gone to John’s home and asked him for the information. John had told him that he was happy Snafu was coming and told him about where and when everybody would be gathering. Apparently, they were going to be at a colored church (“Only ones that would allow us there,” John said with a bitter smile). 

“Do you want to go?” 

Snafu didn’t reply for a few moments. 

“Yes.” 

“Okay. Then we’ll go.” 

Snafu tried fixing his tie in the mirror on the day of the ceremony. He sighed deeply. 

“I look like a child that don’t know what they’re doin’!” Snafu yelled. Eugene was in the kitchen making a pot of coffee. 

“That’s how you always look, Snaf!” 

Snafu huffed and then came out of his bedroom. He was wearing a black suit and Eugene was wearing slacks and a button up he’d brought (“You never know what kind of things will happen in the big city,” Eugene told Snafu). 

Eugene walked over to him and started fixing Snafu’s tie. 

“it’s all going to be alright, Mer,” Eugene muttered, keeping his eyes on the tie. 

“If ya say so.” 

Eugene finished trying Snafu’s tie and looked into his eyes. 

“We don’t have to go, you know. If this…if this is all too much, we don’t have to go.” 

Snafu looked over Eugene’s face. He looked upset. Maybe this was hitting him hard too. Losing people all over again. It was never easy. They’d both lost so much. People, their health, their sanity.

He reached up and stroked Eugene’s cheek with his finger. 

“We’ll be late if we don’t leave, shuga.” 

Eugene pressed a kiss to Snafu’s knuckles. 

“Shelton, you made it,” John wrapped Snafu in a hug when he and Eugene walked into the church. 

Eugene hung back, letting Snafu and his friend grieve as they could. When they pulled apart, they both had tears in their eyes. 

“John, this is Eugene,” Snafu put his hand on the small of Eugene’s back. 

John gave Eugene a smile and offered his hand. Eugene took it and shook it, smiling back more out of politeness. 

“You must be Sledge,” John gave Eugene a soft smile and then looked at Snafu. “So much for him finding a girl to settle down with, huh?” 

Eugene’s ears tinged pink and Snafu smiled, rubbing Eugene’s back. 

“Guess not.”

“You two hold on to each other,” John looked at the crestfallen faces around the church. “We need some happiness nowadays.” 

“Ain’t that the fuckin’ truth?”

“Merrill! We’re in a church!” Eugene hissed. 

Snafu suddenly felt like a boy getting reprimanded by his mother. 

“Merrill?” John’s face lit up. “Merrill Shelton, huh?” 

Snafu groaned. 

“Ya done it now, Genie.” 

“We’re going to start shortly,” A small woman said to the threesome. 

“Thanks, June,” John squeezed Snafu’s arm. “Come sit with us.” 

“Oh, I don’t know…” Snafu began. 

“Come on, _Merrill_ ,” John teased. “Everybody’ll be happy to meet your Sledge.” 

The term “your Sledge” brought a smile to Snafu’s face as he and Eugene followed John to where a group of people were sitting. Snafu knew some of their names, but mostly he just knew faces. They all sat and waited for the service to begin. 

Snafu wasn’t sure when, but he’d started crying during the sermon. He felt Eugene reach over and wipe his cheeks. He then moved his hand down Snafu’s arm and took his hand. 

“…and with all the…horrible things we’ve all seen,” the Pastor continued. “Some people are wondering why we still believe. If God does something like this, how can He love us? We need to understand that this was not God. A person, filled with hate, did this. We. Cannot. Let. The. Hate. Win.” Some people clapped or agreed. “We, all of us, owe it to the people that we’ve lost to love. To love people that mean the most to us.” Snafu felt Eugene squeeze his hand. Snafu squeezed back. “Now, some of us lost the people that mean the most to us, but that means that we need to hold on to those that are still here.” 

Eugene didn’t say anything but rubbed circles on Snafu’s hand in a soothing gesture. 

Once the service was over, someone stood up and cleared his throat. 

“We have a problem. There are cameras outside.” 

Snafu felt Eugene’s hand tighten in his. 

“I thought we were safe here!” Somebody shouted.

“It’s alright, it’s alright,” The preacher held his hands out to quiet the murmuring that had broken out. “There is a side door we can go out if…”

“NO!” A woman shouted from the balcony. “No! We came in through the front, we’re gonna LEAVE through the front!” 

A lot of people cheered her, but some still looked scared. 

Eugene and Snafu looked at each other. Snafu saw pure terror in Eugene’s eyes. 

“Gene?” 

“My family doesn’t know, Mer,” Eugene whispered. “They don’t know I’m here. They don’t….” Eugene took a deep breath and Snafu rubbed his back. 

“Sh, Gene, sh, s’alright. We can go out the side.” 

Eugene’s breathing was getting shallow as Snafu continued whispering affirmations in his ear. 

“is he okay?” John looked at Snafu. 

Snafu just nodded and continued rubbing Eugene’s back and whispering to him. 

“She’s right!” Somebody else yelled. “We should go out with our heads held high!” 

Eugene closed his eyes and took another breath, but this was shallower. Snafu had heard and seen him do this a few times back on the islands. Eugene blamed them on being anxious and Snafu couldn’t blame him for that. Back there or here now.

“If we go quick, nobody will get a picture. It’ll be okay.” 

Eugene just shook his head, his eyes still closed. 

“Genie, tell me what ya need,” Snafu felt helpless again.

“I…I don’t know. I need…”

Snafu stood up and quickly tried to pull Eugene to the bathroom. 

“Shelton?” John called after him, but Snafu lead Eugene to the bathroom so he could calm down. 

“Gene, ya gotta breathe fo’ me, shuga. Come on,” Snafu rubbed circles on Eugene’s back. 

Eugene finally took a deep breath and that helped Snafu relax a little bit. 

“Ya alright, cher. We’re alright.”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Mer,” Eugene whispered. 

“Aw, whatchu sorry fo’, boo? Ya ain’t gotta be sorry.” 

“You…you should be out there…with your friends.”

“Nah, ya need me here. Come on now, ya gotta breathe right.” 

Eugene’s breathing started to return to normal. 

“Now, if ya don’t wanna go out the front, we ain’t gotta.” 

Eugene nodded, showing Snafu he’d heard him. The two sat there for a while. Snafu wasn’t sure how much time had passed, when the door opened. 

“Snafu, Eugene, you two alright?” John’s head poked in.

“Yeah, sorry about that, John,” Eugene looked at him, becoming embarrassed. 

John waved his hand at Eugene’s apology. 

“Trust me, kid, I’ve seen worse. I really came in because I wanted to tell you that all the big wigs left and most of the cameras are gone. I don’t know if they care about us anymore. You two can go on home.” 

“Thanks, John,” Snafu offered his hand. 

John took and shook Snafu’s hand.

“Take care of yourselves, boys.” 

“You too, John. Thank you.” 

“Where are we, Mer?” Eugene looked at the house they were standing in front of a couple days later. 

“You’ll see,” Snafu knocked on the door. 

Mrs. James opened the door. Her face broke out into a large, but sad, smile. She reached out and cupped Snafu’s cheek with one hand. 

“Darlin’,” she spoke softly. Snafu leaned into her touch for a moment before she looked at Eugene.

“Hi, Mrs. James. I want ya to meet someone,” Snafu took Eugene’s hand and pulled him closer. 

“Is this…?”

“Mrs. Virginia James, this is Eugene Sledge. Gene, this is Mrs. James. She…” Snafu was cut off when Mrs. James pulled Eugene into a hug. 

“Oh, ya have no idea how much we’ve heard ‘bout ya,” Mrs. James whispered. 

Eugene shot Snafu a look before slowly returning the hug. 

“Um…nice to meet you, ma’am.” 

Mrs. James tutted and pulled away. 

“No, none o’ that. It’s Ginny. I been tryin’ to get this one,” she nodded at Snafu but kept her eyes on Eugene, “to call me that goin’ on over a year now but he won’t do it.” 

“Alright, Mrs…”

“Ginny,” Mrs. James insisted in a stern tone.

Eugene finally smiled. 

“Ginny, it’s nice to meet you.” 

“Well come in, come on in. I been makin’ a meatloaf for dinner. Should be done soon and Daniel should be home soon.” 

“Ah Mrs. James, ya spoil me,” Snafu gave her a lazy smile. 

She swatted at him, but then gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“That’s what mamas do, Merrill. Now come on in. Eugene, ya like sweet tea?” 

An hour or so later, Mr. James came home, and he immediately pulled Snafu into a hug. 

“I’m glad you’re here. And it seems you’ve brought somebody with you,” Mr. James looked over his shoulder and smiled at Eugene. 

“Hello, sir,” Eugene offered his hand. 

They took and shook hands. 

“You must be Eugene.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I’m Daniel James. You can call me Dan, if you like.” 

“Oh, I think Mr. James is fine,” Eugene laughed. Snafu smiled at Eugene trying to keep the air of southern propriety. 

Mrs. James tutted again but didn’t correct Eugene like she did with her name. 

“Just fine,” Mr. James looked between Eugene and Snafu and then clapped his hands together and looked at his wife. “Something smells good, sweetheart.” 

“Meatloaf’s almost done,” Mrs. James responded when Mr. James kissed her cheek. 

“Wonderful.” 

Eugene and Snafu helped set the table as Mr. and Mrs. James finished putting together the food. 

Mr. and Mrs. James asked Eugene all kinds of questions and Snafu smiled at all of them. His accidental family coming together. 

Maybe Sanfu didn’t deserve a lot, but he didn’t need a lot. Snafu owed it to Eugene, to his mother, to everybody that he’d lost, to live. He couldn’t hide himself away. Maybe he could convince Eugene to come stay with him for the long haul and they could make a life here. Just the two of them.

After all, if he could get Eugene Sledge to smile and laugh like that, how could Merrill Shelton be totally worthless? 


End file.
